This application relates to wireless communications including wireless communications networks based on Radio Transmission Technologies being developed by 3GPP/3GPP2 organizations.
In various wireless communication networks, the wireless coverage could be divided into many small geographic areas called cells. Depending on the size and capacity, a cell could be categorized as macro cell, micro cell or pico cell. An access network equipment, i.e. Base Station, is usually installed in each cell to serve the access terminals or mobile stations located in the radio coverage region of the base station through wireless connection.
A femto cell is a kind of tiny mobile cell to extend wireless services to homes and business regions. A femto base station (FBS) or Femto Access Point (FAP) is used to provide radio coverage for a femto cell by wirelessly transmitting radio signals to mobile stations or subscriber stations located in the femto cell based on wireless air link standards, such as 3GPP2 or 3GPP specs. The FAP can adopt the home or offices' wired broadband connection, like ADSL or cable modem or on-premise fiber link, as backhaul to connect to the wireless core network. When a mobile station enters a femto cell coverage, the mobile station could switch its connection from macro cell to FAP and continues its wireless service connectivity.